Brother Bear 3
Brother Bear 3 is an upcoming Disney animated sequel film where Brother Bear 2 had left off, and it is to be put to DVD and Blu-Ray on June 21, 2019. Plot Summary Now that Kenai and Nita are mated/married and Koda's a full grown teenage bear, the adventure continues with Rutt, Tuke, Anda, Kata, Tug and Mabel, but a lot more trouble occurs when an evil animal hunter named Dr. Garkin lurks around the forest and the mountains, and it's up to Kenai, Nita, Koda, along with Koda's nephews and niece, Quimby, Gamby, Knolee and Minoru, along with their good animal friends. Plot Summary 2 The adventure continues when Kenai and Nita now have 2 male bear cubs: Quimby and Gamby and 2 female bear cubs named Knolee and Minoru. Koda's now a teenage bear, no longer a little bear cub, and is now the responsible uncle to Quimby, Gamby, Knolee and Minoru. Rutt is mated with Anda and they have twin male and female moose calfs named Stanley and Winifred and Tuke is mated with Kata and they also have twin male and female moose calfs named Charles and Enya. A squirrel named Marty comes by to warn them about an evil animal hunter named Dr. Garkin who's gonna arrive real soon and try to kill off every single forest animal. Kenai and Koda don't want a repeat of what happened right after his mother was killed off by mistake, so they set on out on their journey quest to track him down. Voice cast members in the upcoming film *Patrick Dempsey as Kenai (voice) *Jeremy Suarez as Koda, now a teenage bear (voice) *Mandy Moore as Nita (voice) *Dan Castellaneta as Rutt (voice, succeeding from Rick Moranis respectively) *Harry Shearer as Tuke (voice) *Andrea Martin as Anda (voice) *Catherine O'Hara as Kata (voice) *Mr. T as Tug (voice, replacing the late Michael Clarke Duncan respectively) *Greg Baldwin as the Narrator (voice, replacing the late Oscar Kawagley respectively) *Jim Parsons as Marty the Squirrel (munchkin sounding voice) *Kevin Spacey as Dr. Bill Garkin (Disney villain character voice) *Charles Adler as Alfonso Razor (Disney villain character voice) *Billy West as Autar Blackwood (Disney villain character voice) *Estelle Harris as Mabel (voice) *Jet Jurgensmeyer as Quimby, Kenai and Nita's male cub and Koda's nephew (voice) *Emily Hahn as Knolee, Kenai and Nita's female cub and Koda's niece (voice) *Connor Corum as Gamby, Kenai and Nita's other male cub and Koda's other nephew (voice) *Bailee Madison as Minoru, Kenai and Nita's other female cub and Koda's other neice (voice) *Jim Cummings as Bering (voice) *Owen Vaccaro as Stanley (voice) *Scarlett Estevez as Winifred (voice) *Aiden Lewandowski as Charles (voice) *Laya Hayes as Enya (voice) *Bill Farmer as Jasper, a male river otter (voice) *Tress MacNeille as Samantha, a female river otter (voice) Voice Cast Member Death Notices Over the past years and this year, 4 great talented voice cast members of both Brother Bear and Brother Bear 2 have passed away. For example, Jason Raize, the voice for Denahi, the middle brother in Brother Bear, passed away from suicide at the age of 28 back on Tuesday, February 3, 2004 (he did not appear in the sequel film), Harold Gould, the voice for Old Denahi, also in Brother Bear, passed away from prostate cancer at the age of 86 back on Sunday, September 11, 2010, Oscar Kawagley, the 1st and original narrator, also in Brother Bear, passed away from renal cancer at the age of 76 back on Wednesday, April 27, 2011 (in which Greg Baldwin is the successful replacement narrator) and Michael Clarke Duncan, the 1st and original voice for Tug in both Brother Bear and Brother Bear 2, passed away from a heart attack at the age of 54 last year on Monday, September 3 2012 (In which Mr. T will be his replacement voice in the 3rd installment). Transcripts ''Brother Bear 3'' teaser trailer transcript ''Brother Bear 3'' trailer transcript ''Brother Bear 3'' transcript Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Sequel Category:Brother Bear